


Why am I posting this

by losergoat (orphan_account)



Series: Short side stories [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/losergoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this short humanstuck piece of my trolls a while ago?? Like last year, maybe.<br/>Thought I'd post it since I can't update the actual story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why am I posting this

Sem closed the fridge door, grabbing the opener from his pocket and popping the lid off of the perspiring stubby. Taking a swig of the bitter liquid, he placed the beer down on the kitchen counter and pulled himself up onto the granite bench. “If you live in such a nice place, why the hell do you keep asking to move in with me?”  
“You know why, Sem.”  
“Yeah, you’re a crazy psychopathic stalker.”  
“Exactly.”  
Despite himself, a dry smile snapped onto Sem’s face and he took another sip, looking the other man over. He knew it was dangerous to be here, in this guy’s home, by himself, but he had come anyway. As silence spread, a question began to twitch at his tongue. It burnt its way up from Semimi’s stomach, through his oesophagus and came spilling from his mouth like unattended word vomit. It was a taboo question, he knew, but his lips couldn’t hold the words back. “What the hell’s so great about me, anyway? What do you even see in me?" From his seat on the sofa, Vipera smirked. “Taking an Interest in me?” He cooed, swirling the water around in the glass he held. Semimi scowled, stomach knotting. “No, I’m asking to boost my own ego so I know how to charm all my other suitors out of their tight leather pants.” Vipera chuckled lightly and drained the last of his drink. “Well if you must know…” Sem raised an eyebrow, picking his beer up. Curiosity and anticipation gurgled in his gut. Leaning forward, he began to swing his legs absently, brown eyes focused on Vipera’s blue ones. His senior laughed, covering his mouth in a rather feminine way. “There’s one reason.” He nodded and laughed a bit more. Sem’s eyebrows furrowed.  
“What do you mean?”  
“That thing you did just then.”  
“I don’t exactly watch myself, what was I doing?”  
“Swinging your legs and looking at me like a little kid getting ready for a bedtime story. You look like you actually _like_ me.”  
“Bullshit, I hate you.”  
“Not what it looks like, Sem.”  
Sem blushed furiously, the red colour lost on his dark skin, and took a mouthful of beer.  
“And the way you get embarrassed so easily, just like that, and blush like a little girl.”  
“I’m black, you can’t even tell I’m blushing!”  
“Ha ha, I can.”  
The look in Vipera’s eye only succeeded in making Sem even more flustered. They were filled with longing, with a kind of want that made him feel like an object. Vipera didn’t love him, even though he constantly said so. He didn’t say it to express his feelings; he said it to convince himself that it was true. That it was love, and not just him wanting to possess him – to own him. He wanted Semimi to himself; but that want was only fuelled by the fact he couldn’t have him. If Semimi had loved Vipera, he wouldn’t have bothered with him. He’d have been bored immediately and found a new object to lust after. Sighing, he ran his fingers through the perspiration that coated the cold glass bottle. “Vipera, you need to stop this. The one I’m going after now? I’m serious about them. Dead serious. I’ve got enough trouble as it is without you interfering.”  
“Who is this mysterious young lady you’ve kept from my watchful eye?” He tapped his drooping eyelid with a sly grin.  
“It’s not a lady.”  
The grin flipped.  
“ _What?_ ”  
“It’s a boy.”

The scowl present on the senior’s face threw his already disproportioned visage into an abstract portrait Picasso would be proud of. Almost instantaneously, the glass in his large hand shattered and sent a rain of blood, water and glass tinkling down to the floor, spreading out like shrapnel across the tiles as he launched himself up from the couch and threw himself at Semimi. The young man half screamed when suddenly bloody hands were at his throat, pulling him down from his bench top throne and to the floor with a sickening crack of knee cartilage against tiles. Choking on a cry, his eyes began to water and his assailants grip began to tighten – cutting off his airways. “What?” Vipera repeated with a hiss, leaning in close. Semimi clawed at his hands, gasping and gagging and trying desperately to pull himself free as those blue, glazed eyes burned into him. His lungs were aching, his head spinning and threatening to explode at any second. Panic over took sense and the black boy dug his fingers into his attacker’s wrists, crushing and moving the tendons until he felt the hands drop him suddenly. Inhaling a sudden rush of air, Semimi scrambled across the floor until his back hit the wall. He swallowed as best he could, massaging his aching neck – his heart beating itself to death in his throat. Vipera stared at him, unmoved and eyes still freakishly blank. “Vipera, fuck, snap out of it, please,” He squeaked quietly. After a few moments, light returned to his shadowed face and Vipera blinked at Semimi’s huddled figure. He cast his gaze down and stared at his bloodied hands.  
“Get out.” He whispered quietly.  
Sem didn’t need to be told twice; jumping to his feet he snatched up his satchel and sprinted to the door without pausing at all. Throwing the apartment door wide open, he threw himself out and stumbled down the stairs as fast as his weak legs could carry him. His knees creaked under his body weight, the laws of gravity showing them no kindness. It wasn’t until he was half way down the street did they finally give out and his whole body fell with a crash onto the cold cement, tears streaking down his face. Sem’s hands returned to his blood smeared throat, the ghost of the gripping hands still tingling at his skin. He let a sob slip but quickly reeled his emotions back, fighting his composure into place.

Breathing shakily, he pulled himself back to his feet and wiped his hands on his purple skinnies before spitting into his palms and rubbing the saliva across his neck. The majority of the blood was wiped clean, the sheen of sweat that covered him proving a great help with the process, and that which remained was barely visible against his dark complexion. Sucking in great gusts of breath through his nose and exhaling audibly, Sem shook himself down and continued at a mild pace, his legs working on their own as his head danced upon distant clouds of thought. He had been stupid for accepting such a ridiculously suspicious offer; he should have known how it would end, should have foreseen the whole fiasco but a small part of him wanted to give the guy a chance, wanted to find the human hidden under those scales. Now he suffered for it. How stupid had he been?  
 _Idiot,_ he cursed to himself, _you goddamn idiot. You shouldn’t have brought him up. You’ve gotten him involved; he’ll be on the lookout for anyone you meet up with now. He’s fucking INVOLVED. Snake’s gonna hunt you down until he finds out what he wants to know – until he finds him- and when he does... oh god, when he does..._  
Sem cut this train of thought off at the bud and walked faster towards home.


End file.
